One major challenge in development of biofuels is to efficiently convert lignocellulosic biomass into fermentable sugars for the production of biofuels and commodity chemicals. Lignocellulosic biomass contain cellulose, hemicellulose (xylan and mannan) and lignin. Hydrolyzing the first two components needs the combination of cellulases, xylanases and mannanases, which are expensive for industrial processes. Currently, industrial processes rely on enzyme cocktails to hydrolyze lignocellulosic biomass, which contain cellulases and hemicellulases (xylanases and mannanases, etc.) from fungi.